A Little R
A Little R&R is a story by Morpheus in three parts, telling the story of Roulette’s and Ribbon’s first days at Whateley. It's followed by A Little R&R 2. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on February 20, 2017. It covers events from August 27 to August 29, 2007. Whateley Academy 2007-08-27 Amy Maguire arrives at the Dunwich train station. Alyss Morgan arrives via Shortcut. They trade stories about their mothers, who are both devisors. Alyss gives her spiel at the wing meeting where she’s been assigned in Poe Cottage. She’s followed by Amy, then several other girls. She and Amy are assigned room 231, next to Angel, who’s the Resident Advisor for the wing. Cindy and Jinx got 232. She gets a packet from Admin with her student ID, showing she’s supposedly 15, as well as a driver’s permit. 2007-08-28 Amy has her first experience of the girl’s bathroom, sharing it with a small horde of mostly lesbian girls. She uses her mom’s hair drier to dry her long hair in about a minute. Alyss shows her how convenient it is to just be able to manifest clothes. Amy tries to leave for breakfast and sees a cougar (Danny), which brings back memories of when she had been shrunk to about 6 inches and had a run-in with the neighbor’s cat. They head for breakfast and run into Gravmax and Iron, who try to put the moves on her, while her feet are nailed to the ground by Gravmax. She gets out of it by pretending her floating sphere has a camera. 2007-08-29 Alyss looks over the kids in the dayroom from her perch on a chair next to a pile of books she checked out of the library that morning. Then Amy screams at Breakdown for taking her flying ball apart without asking. She has a short talk with Martina about the stack of books before Jade and Bunny arrive. Angel rescues her as Mrs. Horton walks up with an appointment for her faculty advisor and powers testing. She has her conference with Mrs. Ryan, her faculty advisor. On the way to powers testing, she runs into Bloodwolf. Aegis attempts to save her, but Bloodwolf kicks his ass. Then Alyss deals with Bloodwolf the same way she dealt with a number of petty criminals back in Pittsburgh. Amy surveys her room and the pile of parts from her flying ball. She decides to go to lunch, and picks up Voodude and Hardwyrd to go with her. There are several groups who are talking about what happened to Bloodwolf and giving Wondercute the credit. They meet Alyss for lunch. After lunch they see several groups on the quad showing off their powers, then Amy has a burnout. Part 2 Part 2 was released on March 21, 2017. It covers events from August 30 to September 1, 2007. 2007-08-30 Mrs. Horton tells a group of Poe students that Amy has recovered from her burnout and will be released from Doyle shortly. Alyss goes to Doyle to see her and learns about her actual condition with respect to burnouts. They return to Poe, and Mrs. Horton gives her the bad news: she’s being moved to Hawthorn. Amy gets a private room in Hawthorn. Catlin gives her the two-bit tour. 2007-08-31 Alyss has lunch with Amy and one of her new friends from Hawthorn, Sapphire. They talk briefly about Louis Geintz and the monitor Doyle is going to put in her room to monitor burnouts. Then she heads for the campus garage and runs into Starbright, who tries to bully her. Iron Rose intervenes. She arrives at the garage and satisfies the auto shop teacher, Melvin Donner that she knows what she’s doing, getting a campus job. 2007-09-01 Alyss showers and has breakfast early to avoid the rush. She’s joined at breakfast by Ember, Miranda, Morgan and Rebekah. Starbright tries to bully her again, and she sticks a really ugly orange dress on her, tight enough that she can’t get it off except by cutting it off. She makes dresses for the girls to squeals of delight. When she gets back to Poe, she discovers that Downpour has tried to commit suicide. Part 3 Part 3 was released on April 4, 2017. It covers events from September 2 to September 4, 2007. 2007-09-02 Amy tries to reassemble her floating orb, but discovers she is missing a few necessary tools as well as the parts for some improvement that Breakdown suggested. She talks to Sapphire, who suggests writing her ideas down so she’ll have them the next time she’s a devisor, so they decide to go shopping. Amy buys some ingredients. On the way back, they’re accosted by Gravmax, who tries to use his power to prevent their walking away from him. Sapphire sprays him with her venom. Back at Hawthorn, she makes cookies. Alyss has her reading interrupted by Ceecee. She makes a dress for Ceecee. Then Bunny comes in, nibbling on a cookie. It turned out that Amy had borrowed some tools and bribed her with cookies. She heads to dinner with Amy and Sapphire. On the way, they see Adore. 2007-09-03 Amy decides to take a stroll around campus, doing a lot of people watching. Then the red flag goes up, so she decides to head back to Hawthorn. While she’s there Achoo has an episode where he spews green slime balls all over the day room. She and Adore have to clean up the mess. Just as they’re done, Amy has another burnout. Alyss hangs around the the garage for a couple of hours talking to some of the Gearheads. She returns to Poe and prepares to return a stack of books to the library. As she leaves, Chaka calls out to Alya that she’s got another package. Rich turns out to be the delivery person. They chat for a moment; then Rich has to leave to make his schedule. She meets Sapphire on her way to the library, who tells her about Amy’s burnout. They head for Doyle, where Amy is ready to be released, and then to dinner, where they meet Hippolyta briefly. 2007-09-04 Amy is bored in third period Powers Theory as Dr. Quintain drones on and on and on. She passes a little time checking out several other students, including Monkeywrench, Darqueheart and Mischief. Amy rushes out of the room to lunch with Alyss and Sapphire. They find themselves in line behind two girls. Aegis hurries up to inform them that the two girls are She-Beast and Nacht, whose parents are supervillans so they’re villains in training. Then Christina comes up and informs Aegis that Alyss’ mother is Lady Havoc, so she’s obviously another villain in training. Alyss heads for fourth period Basic Martial Arts. She’s paired with Cindy, who manifests a glass sword and shield. Sensei Tolman tells Amy that with her ever-changing powers, they will concentrate on a foundation of technique, and treat her powers as a revolving set of holdouts. Characters Part 1 * Witchling (Mentioned.) *Roulette *Ribbon *Shortcut *Iron Rose *Angel *Cinderella *Boom Job *Gravmax *Iron *Breakdown *Generator *Bunny * Voodude Part 2 adds *Mrs. Horton *Mrs. Ryan *Bloodwolf *Aegis *Voodude *Hardwyrd *Wondercute *Eldritch *Fubar *Starbright *Melvin Donner *Ember *Miranda *Morgan *Rebekah *Downpour Part 3 adds *Sapphire * Ebon Scale (Unnamed, hinted at, by Sapphire, “Someday, I may have to tell you about my mother.”) *Crimson Comet * Mrs. Cantrel *Adore *Achoo (Mrs. Cantrel calls him "Bobby". If unknown if that's a nickname or not. He has medication.) *Gearheads *Chaka *Phase *Hippolyta *Monkeywrench *Darqueheart (Erebral mage. Devil-girl GSD. Doesn't like "pretties") *Mischief *She-Beast *Nacht *Blue Streak *Sensei Tolman * Witchling (Mentioned as having taught Roulette some magic exercises.) References Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1